Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Event_vegeta_story_big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower SSRINTYouthGohanThum.png|link=Signs of Awakening Gohan (Youth) SRSTRVegitoThumb.png|link=Overflowing Power Vegito Animation thum LR TRUNKS.gif|link=Second Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen) 1011710 thumb.png|link=Startling Super Warrior Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen) Thum 1011700 1.png|link=Mysterious Youth Trunks (Teen) Thumb teq tur GT trunks.png|link=Trusted Winner Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Thum agl tur xeno trunks.png|link=Time's Guidance Super Saiyan Trunks (Xeno) URSTRVegeta&BulmaThum.png|link=Outburst of Emotions Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma SSRSTRSS2VegetaThum.png|link=Determined to Fight Back Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta URINTBeerusThum.png|link=Wayward God Beerus SSRINTBeerusThum.png|link= God of Destruction's Ultimatum Beerus SSRAGLVegeta&BulmaThum.png|link=Furious Transformation Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma SRAGLVegetaThum.png|link=Mixed Feelings Vegeta URSTRVegitoThum.png|link=Engraved Strength Vegito Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest top banner 704.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! SSRSTRVegitoThum.png|link=Determined Fusion Vegito Thumb A18 SSR PHY.png|link=A New Beginning Android 18 Thumb Rose TUR STR.png|link=Punishment of Anger Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb Rose SSR STR.png|link=Beautiful Grasp Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb VB TUR TEQ.png|link=Strength Surpassing God Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb VB SSR TEQ.png|link=Azure Flash Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb FTrunks TUR STR .png|link=Unwavering Conviction Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb FTrunks SSR STR.png|link=Time of Trial Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb FTrunks SR AGL.png|link=New Mission Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb zamasu TUR INT.png|link=Utopian Realization Zamasu Thumb Zamasu SSR INT.png|link=Plan of Fear Zamasu Thumb Zamasu SR AGL.png|link=God with an Immortal Body Zamasu Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global Event ss rose dokkan 2.png|link=Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror Event ssgss vegito dokkan 2.png|link=Blazing Blue Fusion December 27 2017 20:00:00 PST The 19th WT.png|link=World Tournament n°19 January 25 2018 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 70 Should lower rarity cards with the “same name” (not the same card but same character) do more than just chance level up super attack when training? Training card should raise stats a little too Training card with sa10 should raise sa more times Training card should also chance unlock potential paths Training card should give more exp per sa level All of the above No, chance raising the super attack alone is enough Poll Results Vote for Wikia Turtle was the 4th most popular vote, but which one? The actual Turtle (Umigame) Normal Max Power Possessed Blood Nose GT Super None '''More Polls Category:Browse